


Kickback

by Docu_trauma



Series: NCT Smut Oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Comedy, Crack, Gang AU, Hand Jobs, I apologize in advance for the foolishness, M/M, Mild Smut, Mostly crack towards the end, Semi-Public Activitiy, barely gang au lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docu_trauma/pseuds/Docu_trauma
Summary: Donghyuck always had a thing for his bodyguard.





	Kickback

“If anybody messes with you at school just let them know that Daddy’s Rat Tat got a little kickback” 

“Ok. Dad” Donghyuck mumbled in a bored tone grabbing his bag, barely sparing his father a glance as he started his stride towards the front door. His father was consistently hyperactive, energy reserves always plentiful and it seemed to worsen by 1000 percent in the mornings.

“Your Rat Tat having a little kickback is what got him kicked out of the last school Johnny” Ten chided at his father, clutching at the silk robe bunched at his forearms, sashaying through the doorway to press a warm kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek as he began straightening out the imperfections on his uniform.

“My baby deserved that A damn it!” Ten rolled his eyes, flipping down the upturned collar and running a hand down the front of his blazer to smooth out any leftover creases. He let out a delighted noise in approval as he gave Donghyuck his final once over, finishing with two tender pats to Donghyuck’s bottom. 

“Be good sweetie and don’t be late for school.” Donghyuck nodded at his step father, freeing himself from the smaller’s affectionate, wandering hands and twisting at the door handle. A warm feeling spread through him at the term of endearment. Ten had always been his favorite parent even if he wasn’t technically his real dad. 

A shout startled him.

“Remember Hyuck, Rat Tat Kickback —Ow!” Johnny shrieked wincing at the newly acquired handprint on his arm, it was very hard to believe at that moment that the man whimpering from a slap had scars from gunshot wounds hidden under his shirt, it also was increasingly more difficult to believe that the same man he was currently staring at was the leader of the largest crime syndicate in Korea, yet both stood true. Life was funny in that manner.

“Would you shut up! Donghyuck go before you’re late, Mark is waiting for you outside” 

Nobody had to tell him twice, always eager to escape the embarrassment of his father’s nonsense, he slammed open the door, shaking the hinges and splintering wood. The echo pierced through room, drowning out the leftover sounds of whining as it came into contact with the cream colored wall. Sparing one last look at his startled parents, he gave a curt wave nearly slipping in his haste to rush out of the door. 

He winced as he was greeted by the bright rays of the sun, eyes burning as they attempted to rapidly adjust to the vibrancy and coughing at the freshness of the air. He was primarily accustomed to the usual dullness of his home, even more so since he’d hadn’t ventured outside of it in nearly a month. Donghyuck’s 26 day streak of no clean air was promptly ruined by the first day of going to his new school. Having been kicked out of pretty much every other school in Korea due to several of his father’s antics. The last event so severe that he was forced to take an involuntary, but not unappreciated, month off from school as his parental units scrambled to find any place that would accept him. Seeing that there were only 56 schools in his district and he had been kicked out of a grand total of 55 they were only left with one option, which just so happened to be the school he dreaded the most.

His uncle’s. 

Donghyuck paused searching for the familiar raggedy old mustang, Mark despised flashy new cars despite having copious amounts of money, and briskly paced to its location as he noticed it parked along on the side of the street. 

There wasn’t anything inherently wrong with his uncle’s school. The establishment held as highly prestigious, often awarded and recognized for its “brilliant” art program, “fantastic” music center with an “acclaimed” choir, and a perfect 100% passing rate, also it nearly guaranteed acceptance to a well ranking, higher institution upon graduation. Dureop was the equivalent of every parents wet dream, but there were two blaring problems for Donghyuck. One, his uncle Dongyoung, his father’s half brother, who was known for his uptight, prickish behavior was the principal, (still one of his top uncles though, even if he did act like he had a stick up his ass sometimes, only second to his Uncle Taeil). 

His second issue, the main problem, being that the school itself was a huge cover up for his dad’s empire. Even though the majority of the school’s population was made of regular students, the establishment served dually as the training center for the gang’s youth. Thus meaning his dad and subordinates were always popping in and out to check on the progress of their future workers. The thought alone was enough to give Donghyuck a headache. 

His dad had tried to get him to go to his uncle’s academy on several different occasions in the past. Rambling about how him being closer to the school meant he was able to offer better protection from the dangers of the world, but not once had he been successful in his attempts due to the massive push back from his step father and mom. They both wanted him as far away from his father’s crazy lifestyle as possible. Donghyuck didn’t want to be a part of it either, he loved his father, but he vehemently denied him whenever he so much as even joked about him joining the family business, thoroughly scarred after that one time someone had left a dead bird on their doorstep when he was 8 (it was all featherless and bloody, ew!). He’d vowed to himself that day that he would never follow in his Father’s footsteps thus saving birds everywhere from a cruel, treacherous fate. 

Besides that his dream was to become a elementary level music teacher and there was no possible way he was going to teach kids and be a leader of a drug cartel at the same time. 

Donghyuck jogged to the door, shivering at the lingering chill of the March air as he waited to hear the click of the lock. At the noise he opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. Turning his head to look at person behind the wheel and reaching over to pull at a flexible ear.

“Hey Mark” the other jolted from his touch, face lighting in recognition as a warm smile took over his face. 

“Hey Sunshine, ready to go to school?” Donghyuck hummed quietly in response, immediately fiddling with the radio looking for a station to put on upon entrance, the car purring to life.

“95.6 is good station to drive to in the mornings, they usually play some older tracks” Mark suggested used to Donghyuck’s habit of needing some form of melody to start his day. Mark had a fairly good taste in music, only a few beats under his own level of expertise, so Donghyuck easily acknowledged the recommendation, twisting the dial to the station. 

Soon Adult Ceremony filled the car, Mark bopping his head along to the beat while Donghyuck hummed to the words eyes following the passing buildings and markets that vehicle zoomed by. 

Mark was by far his favorite out of all of his bodyguards, the guard always easygoing and approachable when it was his cycle to look over Donghyuck. They had a great deal of things in common, most certainly the result of Mark only being a year ahead of him. They shared the same interests in music, food, and anime opinions, (both agreeing that BNA was just Naruto with superpowers but wholeheartedly loving it anyway). He was also the youngest person his dad would let guard him, the older man having full trust in his abilities. 

Mark had graduated from his uncle’s school top of his class in both academics and um “business training” making him one of the most qualified people in his father’s cabinet, so he effortlessly granted the young prodigy the ability to watch over his only son. Deep down Donghyuck suspected that his dad also wanted him to have a friend close to his age, but that was nothing but mere speculation on his part. Either way his dad apparently saw extraordinary potential in Mark, once overhearing his dad and his father’s second hand, Taeyong, in a deep discussion about training him to lead the business after they retired or in the event of an unfortunate passing. The new reign would doubtlessly be accepted since all of the higher ups were infatuated with Mark, fawning over him whenever they were awarded the opportunity, and Donghyuck fully understood because he was a little infatuated with him too if he were being honest. 

He had a really fun, lovable personality; the whole crime mobster thing easily forgettable with his general clumsiness and dorky behavior accompanied by cute giggles. His eyes forever holding a glint of innocence and childlike whimsy despite his job. Overall he was caring, witty, and also really fucking attractive.

Donghyuck would be lying if he’d said he hadn’t checked him out before. With such a sharp jawline, cute mouth, and black hair, a far superior look if he might add, it would be a crime to not appreciate such fine art.

It didn’t help that they’d always been a little flirty towards one another, their history including comforting pats to the thigh, nimble fingers interlacing as they walked through the malls, or a flirtatious quip to spice up the conversation, but it never surpassed those small actions or words, so Donghyuck brushed those encounters off, rationalizing it as meaningless banter to fill the time. 

Wondering what something more with Mark would be like, did peak Donghyuck’s interest sometimes though, more often than not fighting to urge to push the envelope, but he squashed that it with intensity every time it came up, reminding himself that Mark was the future leader of his dad’s Drug Cartel, and that he craved total separation from that lifestyle.

He’s snapped out his thoughts at the press of brakes jerking him lightly against the belt across his chest. 

“We’re here Duckie, have a good first day!” Donghyuck picked up his bag from by his feet and snatched the jacket he’d shimmied off sometime during the ride from around his chair, and opened the car door. 

“I’ll try” Donghyuck waved goodbye, listening to the rum of the car pulling off as he sauntered up to the school. 

He sighed

Hopefully today would go well.

••••

 

Donghyuck stood outside the school waiting for whichever bodyguard his father had scheduled to pick him up from the front building. He somewhat regretted declining his uncle’s offer to drive him home, stunted by the hope of Mark being his official chauffeur for the afternoon. 

Leaning himself further onto the pillar he rested on, he scrolled aimlessly through his phone. He had recently gotten off of a call with his mother, spending a few minutes to recount his day to her and set up a future date to meet and catch up. It had been a few weeks since they’d last seen each other so Donghyuck wanted to see her before the tingle of missing her formed. 

His day hadn’t been bad at all. He was inevitably late to his first class due to his father’s early morning shenanigans, but thankfully his physics teacher excused him, warning him that she wouldn’t be as lenient next time. The rest of his day continued without a hitch, his phone’s contact list getting fuller with the addition of 3 new numbers to prove it. Donghyuck had managed to become quick friends with some seemingly normal guys from his math class after being tacked onto their group assignment at the last minute. He was later informed that all three of them were underlings of Taeyong. The speed at which they revealed their identities was mildly concerning to Donghyuck but reassurance was quickly granted in the form of Renjun saying that they knew who Donghyuck was. That too was somewhat concerning, he had taken his mother’s maiden name of Lee to protect from these sorts of things, but he guessed it was normal to know about your boss’s kid, (he was still going to question his dad later though) 

Donghyuck learned in the nice conversation they had over lunch that they all, apparently, were focusing on different fields of the industry. 

Renjun, the cute, narrow Chinese exchange student with the massive short fuse was a whizz at the sciences. The majority of his schedule filled with Chemistry courses so he could master drug composition and join his older brother Kun in the Chinese division of the company. 

 

Jeno’s area of expertise being martial arts which was immensely surprising to Donghyuck, he’d quicker expect Renjun to be the martial arts enthusiast, shivering at memory of the angered Chinese male tearing apart Jaemin’s arm with precise punches. Reminder: Only tease Renjun from a distance and always have a clear escape route. Contrarily Jeno appeared unable to harm anyone, crinkling eyes and puppy-like appearance serving as the perfect cover for his hidden strength, at a brief inspection Donghyuck could see the fabric struggling to sustain over the taut muscles of Jeno’s arms. Jeno was unknowingly training to take over Mark’s spot as head of defense when the older inevitably took over the business. 

Lastly, Jaemin’s branch being computer science. The pink haired male gushed over his love of electronics and math, bragging that he practically saw in code. Jaemin admitted that unlike Renjun and Jeno who were roped into the business by family members, with Mark being Jeno’s first cousin (no wonder he was attractive the gene pool was spectacular over there) Jaemin had willingly sought out the gang so he could pursue his dream of freelance hacking. Donghyuck snorted when the pink haired male confessed that he had frightened Taeyong with his ambition upon first meeting, the older male quickly putting him in the cyber security division without question. 

Honestly Donghyuck should’ve expected that even in the mix of actual normal students he would befriend three future leaders of a drug cartel he so badly wanted to detach from. He rolled his eyes at the irony of it all. 

His uncle made an appearance today as well, the older man stopping by his locker offering an earnest ruffle to his hair and reminding him of the family dinner they’d all be attending later that night. Leaving as fast as he came but not before shouting a cursory threat for him to not slack off in school because he’d be watching him. Donghyuck ran an embarrassed hand down his face at his uncle mouthing the words watching before clumsily knocking into a gangly student and scurrying off, leaving the flustered student to pick up their fallen papers alone. He sighed, walking to assist the lanky, orange haired boy. He swore all of the adults in his family ran on the same three brain cells, not including Ten.

This was why he wholeheartedly dreaded attending the “family” dinner the adults insisted on having every month. It always consisted of his fathers, Mark, and his three uncles, only one of which truly needing that title. Neither Taeil or Taeyong were biologically related to him but his father referred to them as his blood brothers, whatever that meant. He had stopped calling Taeyong uncle around the time he was ten though, much to the older’s dismay, the name not seeming to fit with how the man barely aged over the years.

In any case dinner always began normally but never failed to end crazily. His uncle Dongyoung perpetually getting into a passionate disagreement with Taeyong causing them both to leave in outrage. It habitually left the rest of them to awkwardly stare at each other until his Stepdad would call it a night. Donghyuck admits that it was entertaining the first few times but after the 12th time its value decreased by a whopping 92 percent. 

In the midst of Donghyuck preparing his mind for the disaster the night was destined to be, a car horn blared loudly knocking him out of his reverie. 

The car’s window rolled down to reveal a smiling Mark’s face. Excitement thrummed through him, activating his heart.

“Hey kiddo, ready to go to dinner?” The familiar thud of the door unlocking had Donghyuck moving. “I didn’t know you were old enough to be referring to me as kiddo, how many presents do I owe you? Fifty?” Mark puffed out a huff of annoyance, dragging him by the arm into the car seat “Shut up smartass” Donghyuck laughed settling in the seat and closing the door as the older reached over to buckle his seat belt. Donghyuck didn’t miss the way the firm hand lingered at his waist after clicking the belt into place. 

“I could’ve done that myself” 

“You were taking too long, plus babying my favorite guardee is one of my most treasured activities” The cheeky response followed swiftly, with a pinch to the apple of his cheek. Slapping the invading fingers away Donghyuck fought down the blush that tried appear from the older’s words. 

A calm silence came over the car as they drove through the street, lulling Donghyuck into a light slumber.

“Hey Hyuck honey we’re here. I have a suit for you in the trunk, I guess you can change inside of the restaurant” Mark said shaking Donghyuck lightly, parking the car in front of the restaurant while Donghyuck blinked the sleep from his eyes.

Mumbling a response Donghyuck unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car, groggily walking to the opened trunk and grabbing the suit. 

“I gotta park, I’ll see you inside” Donghyuck threw him a lethargic thumbs up in understanding and stumbled inside.

The restaurant they chose today was beautiful. Large and spacious as gold and red painted the room while vintage artwork were spaced out on every wall. The painted mural on the ceiling mirroring the work of Michelangelo, and graced with a grandiose diamond chandelier that shimmered like stars underneath the glittering lights. Never failing to take his breath away whenever visited. He expected nothing less since Taeyong was the founder and partial owner of the sophisticated establishment. Donghyuck traversed across the polished wooden floors to bathroom to change. 

The suit fit nicely around his body accentuating his curvaceous waist and long, slim legs. He tousled his hair a bit, shoveling his school uniform into his bag and locking it into the hidden locker they kept for staff. He stepped out the bathroom to the wine clothed table where he saw his family, everyone present including Mark who was sipping at a glass of water. 

He cruised over, saying a short greeting to everyone, stopping to place a peck on his stepfather’s temple and hug his Uncle Taeil. 

“Hey Hyuck, heard today was the big day, how was it?” Donghyuck recounted his day to his uncle using the same story he had told his mother earlier and made way to the only empty seat left available next to Mark. 

The dinner was going pretty decently, placing their respective orders and chatting back and forth about random topics. They all knew it wouldn’t last, waiting for the hypothetical glass to shatter signaling Dongyoung and Taeyong to start their routined argument. 

Moments passed, the general cheerfulness still loomed over the table, but Donghyuck was lost in a state of being bored out of his mind. Fiddling around with his straw as his uncles and fathers talked business could only be so entertaining. He couldn’t care less about the Japanese division’s lack of supplies or how Yuta was gonna lose his kneecaps if he kept messing around. The food hadn’t even arrived yet and Donghyuck was already over it all. Darkness masked his features, his gloom undoubtedly apparent.

“You’re not looking so sunny right now, sunshine, what’s wrong?” Donghyuck shifted his gaze to Mark’s concerned face. 

“Nothing’s wrong other than me being bored and hungry” soothing the older’s worries with a hand to his thigh. The guard hummed an unconvinced okay and refocused his attention to the conversation his uncles were having.

Donghyuck left the hand on the older’s thigh occasionally giving it a subconscious squeeze as he pondered a way to free his phone from his pocket and not get caught breaking the no devices at the table rule. 

Five minutes later everything had remained the exact same, the food still hadn’t arrived, the adults were still rattling, and at this point Donghyuck was ready to start his uncles’ argument himself just so something would happen. He glanced around the table looking for anything to induce the chaos but sighing when he came back idealess and empty handed, the only resources present were silverware and napkins and while those were perfect fire starters, he would indubitably be called out by his parents for creating the tense atmosphere. 

Defeated he fixated his gaze on Mark, unabashedly watching the other as he conversed to the opposite end of the table. The longer he stared the more he picked up on a trend. Squeezing at the thigh under his palm and peeping at the hitching of the older’s breath. He continued his motions repeatedly, confirming the suspicion. Donghyuck wondered if he should stop and remove his hand, but decided against it, unwilling to lose his temporary amusement. 

He instead upped the game a little, drawing his thumb in smooth circles on the inner portion of the thick thigh, gaining pleasure from the way Mark gulped and stumbled over his words. 

It was in the middle of running his hand rhythmically up and down the length of the older’s thigh that Donghyuck thought fuck it. He proceeded to move his hand higher with each stroke, soon trailing his fingers around the metal button of the pants, and letting his nails graze down the zipper.

Mark choked on own spit, sputtering as he threw Donghyuck a frantic confused glance. A flush adorning his cute face as he calmed down the concerned questions by clearing his throat and stating that he was fine. 

Donghyuck paused his actions, waiting until Mark was fully composed and speaking again to continue. He dove right in this time, settling his hand directly onto the bulge of the other’s crotch, palming at it, grinning in satisfaction as the older bucked and hardened under his touch. 

Mark’s breathing quickened and Donghyuck snorted at the dazed expression the other sported as he struggled to pay attention to the conversation before him. 

The release of an airy breath had Donghyuck realizing that he was acting exceptionally wild and out of character at that moment. Clearly he had lost his entire mind, what if someone saw him! Gathering his senses he straightened from the slouch he was in and slowly moved to pull his hand away. 

A heavy hand caught his wrist before he could fully remove his hand, returning it to its previous place on top the sizable tent. 

Donghyuck blinked confusedly at Mark who spared no looks to him, never turning gaze from his parents, his only answer being the insistent rolling of his hips into their joined hands.

Donghyuck took that as an obvious sign to keep going and just like that his mind was gone again, intensifying his ministrations of rubbing at the hard on. He scooted his chair closer to the other in an attempt to conceal any movement of the tablecloth from the possible wandering eye. 

It somewhat amazed him that Mark could remain so straight-faced while being fondled under a table but it fueled Donghyuck’s personal mission to make him lose all of the composure he possessed. 

He traced the outline of the other’s member through his pants. pressing steadily against the head with the tip of his finger. Scratching at the member beneath warm cloth with his nails. The older jerked his hips at the motion taking in a deep breath. The guard’s eyes widening when Donghyuck tugged at his zipper and unbuttoned his pants. Pesky hands reaching in plaid boxers and exposing his cock to the air. 

Donghyuck pressed hard into the vein on the underside of the base traveling his fingers to head and rubbing at the slit, He gathered the precum that pooled at the tip, coating the lube on his hand as much as could knowing how much dry handjobs sucked. 

He began stroking downwards, twisting his wrist depending on pitch of the other’s voice as he spoke and tightening his grasp accordingly.

The older melted at his ministrations, completely unfurling. Cloudy eyes becoming half lidded as he met each stroke of Donghyuck’s hand with his hips. Gnawing at his lip to hold back moans, failing to control the pleasure in his tone. 

Donghyuck felt the heat dance through as him as well, building up and rushing south. Squirming in his seat, he crossed his legs together to relieve some of the pressure from his own blossoming erection. His body nor his mind cared that he was in a public restaurant with his family, his mind alternatively choosing to zero in on the whole giving the very hot guy a handjob underneath the table portion of his life. He was probably going to Hell for this but he’d worry about that when he got to it, snappily twisting his wrist again and listening as the older let out a soft huff. 

“Mark, you’re looking a little red there bud. You alright?” His father asked his oddly crimson subordinate. 

“Yeah I’m— aah Fine” Mark strangled out in response grabbing for his water to hide his moans in the glass while Donghyuck thumbed at his slit with intent. 

To Donghyuck, Mark looked incredibly sexy, his long neck craning as he threw his head back with a deep exhale. Eyes closed and breath fogging the glass in his veined hands. Slouching further into his seat to get closer to the hand working him. Donghyuck marveled at the flush that colored the older’s face and neck. The light tint of cherry painting warm flesh.

Donghyuck knew the other was getting close by the erratic thrusts to his hand and the twitching corners of rose lips as the guard’s hand was shook around his glass. 

The stuttering hips meeting his hand and the increased flow of wetness coating his fingers signaled Donghyuck that Mark was nearly there. He strengthened his pace. 

Sustaining his motions, Donghyuck watched the guard become thoroughly unhinged, sweat forming as he airily gasped, preparing for his release. It ended with the sight of the waitresses bringing their food alarming Donghyuck into removing his hand and springing up from his seat. Mark glared at him questioningly, visibly perturbed by the loss of the warmth that brought him so close.

“I need some air, I’ll be back” His parents hummed back at him in acknowledgment, focused on the food being delivered to them. Donghyuck threw Mark a meaningful stare over his shoulder as he exited the restaurant, adding an extra sway to his hips with each step.

The gruff mumble of “I’ll go with him” as he exited the back had Donghyuck smirking to himself. He waited at the side of the restaurant, back planted on cold brick, counting down the seconds. 

The sound of the door closing had Donghyuck immediately being pinned to the wall. Rough hands encircling his dainty wrists and securing them above his head.

“You’re infuriating, you know that sunshine” Donghyuck wasn’t given the opportunity to respond, a tongue licking hotly into his mouth and curling before he could utter a word. He writhed in the older’s hold, moaning when Mark sucked at his tongue.

Biting at his bottom lip, Mark muttered

“I shouldn’t be doing this, your dad is going to murder me when he finds out” Mark lowered their hands letting them fall to their hips, intertwining their fingers as he rested his forehead on Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck panted breathlessly, dropping an encouraging peck to the other’s soft lips. 

“That’s if he finds out, the chances of that happening decrease if we go some place more private” Mark mumbled a lax yeah in response and moved himself backwards only to be pulled back by a mischievous tug at his tie.

“Let’s kiss some more before we do that though” 

Mark responds by forcing their mouths again, cupping his chin and kissing him sloppily. Donghyuck whined obscenely when he felt himself being lifted from the ground. Hands guiding thin legs around into wrapping around the sturdy waist. The kiss became heated as he rocked his hips downwards into Mark’s, whimpering against the older’s lips at the sensation.

A loud slam had them breaking apart and turning to the direction of the sound. Shock and disgust deflated his erection at the sight of his Uncle and Taeyong engaging in a searing kiss, their hands viciously grabbing at each other’s clothes.

“Uncle Dongyoung?!?!” 

“Donghyuck?!?!” 

“Mark?”

“Taeyong?”

They all stopped, a pregnant pause taking place before they all simultaneously screamed. 

“Please don’t tell Dad!”

“Don’t tell Johnny!”

“Don’t tell your Dad!

“Please don’t tell Boss!” 

Everyone was at a standstill, waiting for someone to break the silence. Dongyoung cleared his throat. 

“Listen I don’t know what the fuck is going on here but I’ll forget I saw anything as long as you forget what you saw as well, Deal?” They all agreed, Mark dropping Donghyuck to the ground gently and straightening out the younger’s ruffled clothes. 

Donghyuck was still in shock, the cogs in his brain turning as he stared at the two men in front of him. 

“Is this why you two ruin dinner every time we go out? Oh my god that’s so fucking gross!” Taeyong choked and Dongyoung turned red. 

“That’s none your business, You should be more focused on your boyfriend here not getting found out by your dad, from what I’ve heard your dad’s Rat Tat—

“—sometimes goes click clack, yes I’m aware” Mark’s interrupts visibly annoyed, and Donghyuck’s glad someone else was also sick of that damn sentence.

“I believe the phrase actually goes “got a little kickback, not sometimes goes click clack, but I can understand how you could get confused.” Taeyong chimed in 

“Really? I could’ve sworn he said click clack” 

“Nope it’s 100% kickback kid” 

“Wow, you learn something new everyda-“

“Please for the love of god shut up” 

Donghyuck threw an appreciative glance at his uncle also tired of the idiotic back and forth.

“Uncle Doie, Mark and I are gonna head out um can you tell dads that I’m not feeling well and Mark took me home” 

His uncle weakened at the blatant display of puppy eyes and motioned his head in confirmation.

“Be safe kids! Wrap it up before you back it up!” Donghyuck snorted grabbing onto Mark’s arm and heading in the direction of the parking lot. 

“Will do Uncle Doie! Same to you! You’ve officially been moved to number 1 uncle!” His uncle spluttered

“Hey! I wasn’t number 1 before? Hey stop running, You come back here!!” 

Donghyuck chuckled finding Mark’s car and hopping inside. He buckled his seatbelt and leaned over, placing a light kiss the older male’s cheekbone. 

Mark grinned and revved up the engine, laying a hand on his thigh, Mark gave him a flirtatious wink and crawled his fingers upward. 

Donghyuck let out a lustful breath 

Tonight was gonna be a good night. 

 

••••

 

“Go to the room, I’ll go get some wine”

He pecks his husband’s lips and mumbles against his mouth, pushing his lover in the direction of their room and walking into the kitchen.

He hums gently, swaying his hips to an imaginary beat and examining each bottle of wine, searching for the perfect one to set off the night properly.

“Hey Tennie, I’ll let you top if come to the bed within next five min— WHOA HO HO WHAT THE FUCK??!!!” he hears a shriek coming from the bedroom. He sighs and puts down the wine glasses he’d had in his hands. Groaning in exasperation as he made his way to the bedroom to see what all the ruckus was about. 

Ten walks in to see his paling husband, mouth agape, looking incredulously in the direction of the bed. Following his lover’s line of vision he sees his sheepish son and frightened subordinate laying, what appears to be nakedly, under his sheets. He let out an annoyed breath, he wasn’t drunk enough for this. 

“ON MY BED! OOOOOOHHH MY GOD OH MY GOD.” He watched silently as his husband paced around the room getting redder by the second. 

“Um it’s not what it looks like?” Mark foolishly tries to lie, nervously pulling the sheets higher around him and Donghyuck. 

“Call me exo because I can’t believe I’m gonna have to kill you” he watches as his husband looks straight-faced at the boys, all sense of hysteria from a moment ago seemingly gone as he reaches for the weapon tucked into his waist. 

“You were like a son to me Mark.” A single tear rolled down the taller’s face, aiming the gun at Mark fully ready to show him that his Rat Tat did in fact have some kickback and also sometimes went click clack.

He sees the older boy tense beside Donghyuck, pushing his son away from him gently and broadening his shoulders. 

“Do what you gotta do boss, just know I thought of you like a father too.” Mark sniffles meeting his husband’s eyes. 

“I love you Son” His husband putting his finger on the trigger. 

“I love you too Dad” Ten hears Mark croak out between sobs.

“Goodbye” It was a really emotional moment, a tear escaping Donghyuck’s eye as he’s absorbed into the drama before him. 

He’d had enough.

“WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!” The moment breaks and everyone turns to face the shouting man at the door. 

“No one is shooting anybody put the gun down Johnny and wait outside while I handle this.” Johnny stares at his tiny husband in disbelief.

“But he deflowered our baby in our bed Ten! Our Persian Sheets soiled by the stains of teenage lust and god knows what else!! Oh my God I’m going to be sick!” Ten rolls his eyes at his now green looking husband, watching him as he drops his gun and rushes out of the room. 

He sighs and turns his head to his son and apparently his other son. “Donghyuck you’re grounded we’ll talk about it in the morning” he turns his gaze to the other boy sitting on his ruined bed. “Mark I don’t know how yet but you’re grounded too, both of you please get dressed and out of my sight before I get sick too.” Ten turns around to allow his little idiots to get dressed, listening to the hasty scuffling and sighing at the sounds of gagging coming from down the hall. God he needed a drink.

“Also Mark please call Taeyong and tell him to deliver a new mattress and sheets because there is no way in Hell i’m sleeping on that.” A small call of Yes sir answers him.

“Can you also tell Taeyong to get my bag from the locker of the restaurant? I need it for school tomorrow.” Ten hears Donghyuck whisper.

Ten rubs his temples in aggravation. 

He needs two drinks.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you all enjoyed it and there will be more in the near future^^
> 
> This AU might become a chaptered fic or a series of oneshots idk yet.
> 
> Btw Did anyone else see the cutest bub in the concert vids? He’s adorable and it hurts my heart *ugly sobs*


End file.
